My Wolf
by red6523
Summary: About a girl that lives in the wood out side her town, and a guy show up.. D will come later in the story... please read and review.. i tried to put chap 3. less see if it works. tell me how you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm try to work on this story, and hopefully it will come out well, so enjoy!

**Don't own anything expect my characters..**

The sky were red and pink.. A few white, silver lined clouds floated in the serene heavens. The sun was about to set on the horizon. There was a soft breeze over the green grassy hills, the wildflower were just swaying in the breeze. What a night, it was going to be a beautiful night, you could just see it.. The stars would be out, and also the moon too. What a lovely night it would be.. If the creature of the night would not be out, to prey on the helpless, and innocent….

She lived deep within the forest, out side the small town of Guntram. She was an outsider to the towns people. A only few people knew her well enough to know the truth, that she was a good person, although she was a very strange girl at times. A few years ago, when she was 17. She was banished out of her small little town. It was a very harsh punishment, for a girl that young. They believed that she was evil, and held aligns with the enemy ,the vampires, so thus, they got rid of her.

She lives in an old house that belong to an hermit that died years before she was born. When she was a child , her and her friends went to play in the old house. They would hide in the different rooms, and they would spend hours try to each other, Even though it was small, there were a lot of place to hide in and behind. They would find lots of little things like old money and piece of clothes that the old hermit left behind. So she know the house well, and were everything was in the house and all the rooms.

Her name was Roslyn. She is now 21 years old. She was a attractive looking girl. She had deep dark brown hair, that came just a little below the shoulders. Her eyes were a coffee brown, she was about 5'8 in height. Her skin was a creamy white color, but in a natural way. She has a very positive personality, and is carefree kind of girl. But she can be a very vindictive person too, if push comes to shove. She doesn't take crap from anyone. No matter if they're human or not.

She loved nature, so she didn't care if she was banished, it was really doing her a favor. But she really did miss her family and friends. It was really lonely staying out in the wilderness by herself…Until he came one night…. His name was Rayvin.

_Knock. Knock.. _" Hello, who is it?" Roslyn asked, looking at the door. She just finished making dinner for herself, and was about to sit down. "Ella, is that you? I told you not to come around dusk. It's very dangerous" she said walking toward the door. Ella was one of her friends that would sneak out of the town to see her. Sometimes , she would come with small baked goods and new clothing that she made for her. She was a good friend, but not to bright.

There were three more loud bangs on the door. Roslyn was afraid that her friend would knock the hinges off the door. "alright, alright, here I come, don't break the door!" she heard the crackling and popping of embers coming from the fireplace behind her. It was already dark out, so she better let her in for the night. She unlocked the door and opened it.

When she opened it, she only saw darkness. She stuck her head out side and there was no one there. _Could I have been imaging a knocking at the door. _ She stepped outside, and shut the door behind her. She wanted to go check on the her two horse. She walked over to the stables , the two horse were in the stable and were fine. She walked around the little house and there was no one there. She let out a small sigh , then walked back inside the house.

When she got inside , she turned around and locked the door to the little house. When she turned back around to her horror, there was a person sitting in her chair. " My , what a very lovely night, if I say so myself." the voice said to her. "W-who are you," Roslyn asked the figure in the chair, her eyes were getting wide, in fear that the person might kill her. " who am I? Ha! That's very funny, that you might ask." the person turn his head toward her, yet she could not really see the person face, it was to dark in the house to see that good. But she knew it was a man. "and how so?" she looked at him firmly. The figure got up, and started walking towards her, he was taller than her, but she was not that intimidated by him. He gave out a small laugh. He was now a foot away from her. He had long ebony black hair that came to his upper mid back. He had his hair tied back, in a black ribbon. He was very handsome. He's eyes were a reddish brown, very striving to look at. He wore an old fashion style of clothing that resemble the clothing from the late 16 hundreds. They were not that fancy, they looked more like peasants clothing then the kind that the rich would wear. He had a white puffy shirt and black pants with a black sash tied above his hip. He's boots were a dark brown leather. He was a sight to see in the dim lighting.

"who are you ?" she asked , trying to hide the fear in her voice. "you seriously don't know who I am?" he looked at her amused. " I'm hunted by many of hunters, I'm a wanted man or animal." he gave her a little devilish smile, " I'm the werewolf, Rayvin , I have killed many, eaten many, and destroyed many.." he said with a smirk on his face….

**Ok, I'm going to stop here for now and please review my story, I would like that a lot! **


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so sad! I have forgotten about my fans. (People have not been so nice to me lately, people are so mean) I would love to take all the people that have liked my story! Hugs! well I'm guessing you would like to here more of my story!_

Chapter 2

"Well, that's quite interesting per say" Roslyn said, and started backing up. Her eyes never left him, and his dark eyes never left her. " Where are you going my little dove" he started walking towards her. " Don't fear me. I will not do anything to you, as long as you do what I say. You got that." he shot her a wicked grin. "I will not do as you wish," she looked away from him, trying to look for a way out of it. She could not run, because he would catch her.

"Would you like some dinner?" she said, pointing to the food on the table. "You can have some if you wish too" he looked at it , then looked back at her.

" Why? You probably poisoned it" you narrowed his eyes at her. "No! Why would I do such an horrible thing?" she cry out, then realized it. "Hmp, well, I am hungry. And I would like the food more than you to eat" he turned his back to her, and walked over to the table, the food was not hot anymore, it was just mildly warm. But the stranger didn't care. He just sat down and started to feast on the food.

After a few minutes, he was done. He just sat back in the chair, and put his feet up. He looked over, to see the girl. Then he just notice the girl was no longer there, he was to busy indulging him with food to see that. "Damn that girl!" he jumped out of the chair , and went out the door that was barely cracked open, so it would appear closed. He sniffed the outside air to smell the girl scent that still lingered on the cool night air. He looked on the ground, he saw her small shoe print in the lightly moist mud near her front door. He started flowing the shoe prints, and they lead to the stable and one of the horse were gone. He thought to himself , _how could I have let her get away! Gr... She'll pay for her foolishness. _Out of angry he killed her other horse. Then he started running after her, only following her scent.

She rode the horse, encouraging it to go faster, she was heading to town to see her friend Ella. The horse was panting really hard as it ran. "Come on, Darius! We are almost there, boy!" The tree branches were hitting her in the face and hitting the rest of her body. It felt like a forest of whips on her cheeks.Cutting and bruising from so many hitting her. But she know that she would have to keep on going. He life depended on it. She the heavy steamy breath of her horse. She was almost through the forest. She just was hoping that he or anything worse would find her. There was not any vampires or demons around the area for about 5 years. She was quite lucky for that. But she remember the time when they were around. It sent shivers down her spine. She never really hated them. She's always thought of them as being misunderstood. When she was smaller, she saw a vampire. So she remembered...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(_8 years ago..)_

Roslyn was picking flowers before the sunset. All of her friends that were helping, had to go home leaving her outside. They were quite far from the village, and so that is why they wanted to leave so soon. They would have wanted to stay with their friend ,but they didn't want their parents to be mad at them , and so then they said their good byes and left. Well, she know that her mother would be unhappy that she didn't come home so soon, but she thought _when mother saw the flowers she would forget about her being late. _Her mother still loved her so dearly. After want happened to her father, and becoming a window.

Her father was a man of greatness. He helped people, and he was paid to hire hunters to keep the enemy away. He was once a hunter himself. But when he found her mother it was true love. So he promised to stay with her, and to stay and protect the village from harm. Later on, they had a daughter, which was Roslyn. She was the joy to their little family. But soon after that her father died with a duel with the Ella's father. Sir Frederic van Hardlocks was the man that killed her father. He shot him with a pistol in the chest, and ruptured his left lung and a part of his heart. He lived for only two days then died. It was very tragic for the small family.

Frederic Hardlocks was the person would almost ran the town, but was not the mayor, thou he was friend with the mayor. He was an arrogant and greedy man, always wanting everything, but when he didn't get the heart if the woman he loved. It drove him mad. If he wasn't happy than no one else could be ever happy. So he challenged Roslyn's father to a duel. So he meet up with him, but luck was not with him that night in the middle of the tow. All the town's people watched . Roslyn's father was not excepting to be the one to die that night. But that was cruel fate, and a dishonorable man that put her father in his grave. His death changed her mother from always smiling and laughing to going into a depressed state of mind. Her laughs had became a thing of the past, just hollow echos in the silent night air. Her rosy cheeks had became pale as the white roses they placed over his grave. Roslyn would hear her mother crying at night after she was put to bed. Sometimes she would not get up in the morning, or she would not even get up for the whole day. The once clean house became dusty and started getting a musky smell to it. The flowers they picked had became dried up, and the wilted petals fell to the windowsill that the vase sat on.

"Mother, I'm going to pick some flowers for the windowsill, and I'll come back before dark." Roslyn said, with unblinking eyes. He mother just looked at her, holding the wine bottle in her left hand. She just stared at her for a few seconds before nodding at her daughter, "you may go, but be home before dark comes"then she took a sip of wine.

She was the only one now still in the field picking the wonderful wild flowers. She looked at their amazing colors, and picked a few of each. Picking tiger lilies, pansies, dragon snaps, blue bells, and then something caught her eye. She saw a wild rose bush, it was a beautiful dark wine color. The beauty of it was pulling her closer. Her fingers extended towards the flower, and she touched it soft petals. Her fingers delicately wrapped around the base of the flower head. With a pull, the flower came head came lose, and she smelled the flower. " aw, they smell sweet. I must pick some of these." Roslyn started picking them, "Ah! My finger!" She looked down at her bleeding finger." I thought they were thornless. The rest of them were thorn less, why does these one have thorns?"she was done for today picking them. "Ah, my back hurts from bending over." she said quietly to herself. "Hm, it got dark really quick" she looked around and sat down, placing the basket with flowers next to her. Looking up at the sky, there were some stars in the sky. Then she saw some thing out of the corner of her eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mwahahahahahaha! Till next time we meet. Please review if you liked it. I have been really busy. SoI kinda rushed. My beta reader is being stupid, and I don't have enough time for her to call me back .cough Loser cough


	3. Chapter 3

Hahahahahahahahhahahahahah! I'm back! Did you miss me? I hope you did! Well it's been good review from all you guys! Thank you all very much! -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She got up really quickly to look around, but she didn't see anything. _I thought I saw something moving.._ She let out a sigh. Then she started back toward the village that she came, but half way back she forgot that she left the basket of flowers back in the field. Thinking it wouldn't hurt to go back now and get them, she turned around headed towards the field.

When she got there, the basket was gone. She looked all over the field and it wasn't there. "Ah, I lost the basket!", She know that her mother was going to be mad, it took her a long time to make that basket. Then she heard a snap of a branch. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She looked around, but didn't see anyone. Then she heard another snap of a branch.

She started slowly walking towards the village. As she walked back, she felt a slight cold breeze blow on her. It was making her hands cold and cheeks pink.

She just got to the edge of her little town. Giving a little smile, she rushed into the town. Glad that she made it to the town, she gave a little laugh. She felt that the wind was not blowing anymore. She looked around, everyone was in their house, and here she was outside exposed to danger. But she was not the one to be in danger to night The moon in the sky was suddenly covered with a dark cloud making it dark for a few seconds. A cold chill shoot up her spine before hearing a scream. Everyone ran outside to see what was happening. It came from a woman near the edge of the village.

Everyone ran to the place the scream came from. Frederic Hardlocks came up in front of the crowd, " I demand to know what is going on here!" then he pointed one of the men to kick the door in. He and a few men went in. Roslyn got between the people to see what happened. When she looked in, she saw a woman sobbing on the floor with her face in her hands. The mayor made his way through the people and asked what happened. Frederic told the mayor that there was a killing. But before she could anymore, her mother grabbed her. Pulling her away from the crowd. "Mother, what happened?" She asked "I told you not to stay out after dark!" she yelled. When they got to the their house, she through Roslyn to the ground. "I told you not to stay out after dark!"

"I'm sorry, mommy!" Roslyn looked up at her mother. Her mother's hair was in a mess. There was reddish around her eyes. Roslyn tried to get up off the ground, but a hand came across her face, that knocked her back down onto the floor. "How dare you disobey me!" Her mother screamed, hitting her madly.

"Ah! You're hurting me, mommy. Please stop! I'm sorry!" she started crying, but her mother started hitting her harder.

Then she stopped, Roslyn was lying on the ground crying. Her nose was bleeding, and bruise cover her body.. Her mother looked at her, and just walked to her room. Roslyn was still on the ground crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Three years later...)

Roslyn was now 16. She matured nicely, all the guys in the village had their eye on her. They thought that she was not really intelligent, so that would make her easy. But they didn't really know the real her. She would not really talk to anyone. People thought it was strange how she would just stare at a person that spoke to her. She would either nod, and go on with her business, or she would not do anything at all. She had no real friends, expect her one friend Ella. But she was always in and out with Roslyn. She would rarely come out in the day, which left the people thinking things.

Roslyn came out to get bread for her mother, which fell ill to joint disease, which left her in pain every time she moved. She went out with her plain brown coat. "Good Evening, Roslyn." It was Ella, she was wearing her fancy deer collar jacket. " Hell, Ella, It's nice to see you." She looked at Ella coat . "Haha, it's ok to admit that you are jealous, and that you don't have a coat as fine as mine." Ella looked at Roslyn with a small smile, then turned and walked away. " I'm not jealous of you, Ella! So don't you think I am." Roslyn yelled. Ella froze then turned to look at Roslyn.

"Did you just speak back?" Ella started walking back towards Roslyn. "I was nice enough to be your friend when you didn't have any friends...and you talk back... do you ever wonder why you have no friends.. Ha! I feel sorry for you." Then she turned away again and left Roslyn angry. She secretly wished that Ella would just die sometimes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, I'm going to stop here... I'm really tired.. And people will not stop calling me.. Please tell me if you liked it or not.. I really tried to make it good in such a short time! Hope to hear from my fans soon! Red6523


End file.
